Beybladers Vs poissons
by sugarhighsquirrel69
Summary: la version complète et intégrale que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps.


Un gars au joues triangularisees bleus, un espece de gros con, un chat qui n'a pas eu de coupe de cheveux depuis 10 ans et un clown genetiquement ameliore aux tres longs cils etaient assis sur un quai au milieu de nul part avec des cannes a la peche dans la main, sous un ciel ensoleille (le beau debut...)  
  
-Kelkun sait ce qu'on fout ici? demanda Tyson apres un moment de silence  
  
- j'pense qu'on est dans un trou perdu, pour apprendre a mieux se connaitre, repondit Ray de sa voix sage mais chiante.  
  
-... Ah c'est tu po l'fun...  
  
-Apprendre a mieux se connaitre?! Dou tu sort ca homme chat? demanda Tala, un peu agacee  
  
-Hey cyborg fucke, je tai pas parle! repliqua Ray, tanne de se faire traite de chat. Anyway, je sais po comment je l'sais, mais on doit se connaitre les uns les autres en 2 heures sinon des poissons geants vont nous bouffer. Pis on peut pas partir d'ici! (aucun commentaire sur ma fic!)  
  
-DES POICHONS!!! NOOOOOON!!! J'AI PEUR DES POICHONS!!! s'ecria Tyson, affole  
  
-Bon, ben on te connais deja mieux. C'est un bon debut! dit Ray  
  
-Moi je veux sortir d'ici le plus tot possible, faque let's go! dit Tala. Je me sacre de vous 2, mais j'ai le gout d'en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un... (Kai lui jette un regard genre "Va chier")  
  
-Bon ben... Je commence, se devoua Ray. Qu'est-ce que vous ecoutez comme musique? Et si vous mentez, un poisson va nous faire des yeux menacants. Dmandez moi po comment je l'sais mais prennez po de risques!  
  
-AAAAHHHH!!! DES POICHONS!!! Tyson se mit a capoter.  
  
-Ta geule epais, dit Kai de sa voix froide.  
  
- Bon... passons le bout des poissons, soupira Ray  
  
- POICHONS!!!!  
  
-... ... ... Commence donc Tala, soupira a nouveau Ray  
  
- Ben... Puisque je dois le faire... J'ecoute du metal.  
  
- Du metal?  
  
-Ca recharge mes batteries du cerveau! Boris m'a installe une plaque de metal dans le cerveau et quand j'ecoute de la musique comme ca, ca active mon cerveau. repondit Tala, l'air tres serieux  
  
-D'accord...Et toi Ty?  
  
- Ben...j'aime beaucoup le rap!  
  
-T'ecoutes du rap? Toi? fit Kai, sceptique  
  
-Ouais! Genre Backstreet boys et Nsync! Aussi Sclub 7!  
  
-Humm Tyson...c'est pas vraiment du rap ca... dit Tala  
  
-Hey, je connais ca mieux qu'toi! , s'ecria Tyson. T'en qu'a faire du va me dire que Britney Spears c'est pas du techno? Et puis quoi encore?  
  
Les 3 autres: soupir et goutte sur la tete.  
  
- En tk, moi j'ecoute j'aime beaucoup Good Charlotte et Sum 41. dit Ray J'aime le punk. Et toi Kai?  
  
"Ca m'fera pas de mal repondre a ca"(Kai en son for interieur)  
  
-Linkin Park. Leurs paroles matchent avec mes pensees pis Chester geule ce que je voudrais geuler.  
  
-Genre quoi? demanda Tala  
  
-Genre "Shut up when I'm talking to you!!!"(one step closer, linkin park)repondit Kai  
  
-Ah bon...Une autre question Ray?  
  
-Hummm...C'est quoi votre possession prefere a part votre toupie?  
  
Tyson: Mon ours en peluche!  
  
Tala: Mon gel a cheveux...ou peut-etre mon faux oeil en glue pour jouer des tours a Ian...  
  
Kai: Mon couteau de poche  
  
Ray: Moi c'est ma boule de laine. Je vois qu'on se connait deja mieux! Maintenant une question plus importante: qui sont, et ou sont, vos parents? Tala, tu veux commencer?  
  
-Bof, ok. Ma mere est un humain normal que je vois chaque ete et mon pere c'est l'ordinateur central de l'abbey.  
  
-...(Ray)  
  
-...(Tyson)  
  
" Please help me god!!!" (Kai en son for interieur)  
  
-Quoi!? Vous saviez po que j'etais qu'a moitie humain!? Je suis un cyborg!  
  
-Et comment tes parents...commenca Tyson d'un air innocent  
  
-Tais-toi Tyson, j'ai aucune envie de l'savoir, dit Kai, degoute  
  
-Bon.....Et toi Tyson, dit Ray,traumatise a vie, qui sont tes parents?  
  
- Mes parents etaient tous des imbeciles!!! Mais j'ai pas herite d'eux!  
  
-...   
  
-... Si tu le dis...  
  
- Leurs noms c'est Takakon et Akaka. Vous avez deja vu mon pere, mais il faut que vous voyiez ma mere! Ils sont dans une expedition archeologique pour les deranges mentaux, mais je les vois chaque ete! Pis j'habite chez mon grand-pere, le moins con de la famille!  
  
"Oh boy..."(Kai en son for interieur)  
  
-D'accord... bon passons a toi Kai, dit Ray  
  
Kai ne dit rien.  
  
-...Si tu veux, j'y vais en premier.  
  
Kai l'ignore totalement.  
  
-Bon.. Mes parents sont ben normaux, mais mon grand-pere etait un chat. Ma grand-mere l'a aggresse.  
  
-CHUIS PAS L'SEUL!!! gueula Tala  
  
-Hey cyborg fucke, moi au moins, mon grand-pere respire!  
  
Tala eut l'air blesse. Ray, de son grand coeur, regreta ses paroles.  
  
-Bon desole Tala... en tk j'ai vu mes parents il y a a peine 2 semaines et je les revoie assez souvent... Bon, a toi Kai.  
  
Kai regarde Ray d'un air ecoeure.  
  
- Desole, t'es oblige!   
  
- Sinon quoi?  
  
- Sinon les poissons vont nous faire les yeux menacants!  
  
- POICHOOOONNNNNS!!!!!!! (Tyson bien sur)  
  
-...et on va se faire bouffer par eux.  
  
Kai le regarde avec un air "J'men sacre tu"  
  
-...Pis tu vas etre pogne ici avec Tyson pendant des jours, rajouta l'intelligent, mais non brillant, Tala.  
  
-Je sais pas qui sont mes parents, dit Kai d'une traite, l'air inebranlable. Autre question stupide?  
  
-Comment ca Kai? demanda Ray, surpris.  
  
-Comment tu peux ne pas les connaitre?, demanda Tala, avide d'en savoir plus.  
  
- Ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire?! s'ecria Tyson  
  
Puisque Kai ne voulait plus rien dire, il se mit a neiger. C'etait de la neige magique qui faisait que pendant 30 secondes, la personne voulu raconte toute la verite, (Bon c'est vraiment stupide, mais sans ca, Kai n'aurait rien dit de plus!)  
  
- Y sont surement morts!!! Je ne sais absolument, absolument rien sur aucun membre de ma famille, sauf sur mon grand-pere. Mes plus lontains souvenirs remontent a l'abbey et mon grand-pere ne m'a jamais dit qu'une chose sur mes parents, c'est qu'ils m'ont abandonne. Mais je prefere croire qu'ils sont morts dans un accident a ma naissance, ce qui se peut aussi bien! dit Kai, l'air vraiment tanne et un peu frustre. Soudainement, il sursauta, venant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-..J'ai...j'ai pas...raconte ca... Oh non...murmura t'il, horrifie.  
  
- Kai, je suis sincerement desole.... Je...je ne savais pas, balbutia Ray  
  
- Oh Kai, c'est horrible... , commenca Tyson  
  
- ALORS T'ES ORPHELIN!!! Ha ha ha!!! Le capitaine des Bladebreakers, orphelin!!! Va donc rejoindre une equipe de gens comme toi! Ha ha ha!  
  
s'esclaffa Tala. Kai l'avait toujours surpasse en tout, et il n'avait jamais pu se venger de nombreuses scenes humiliantes. Mais la, il avait trouve une facon de se venger!!!  
  
-ORPHELIN!!! Moi chuis sur que tes parents t'ont abandonne! Meme eux voulait pas de toi! recommenca le cyborg  
  
-TA GUEULE!!! cria Kai. Il avait l'air furieux et fusillait Tala du regard. Malgre ses grands efforts pour le cacher, ses yeux revelaient une grande douleur, tristesse palpable. Tala l'avait touche en plein ou ca lui faisait le plus mal. En fait le second point... Parce que le premier, jamais il ne le revelerait! Meme avec cette stupide neige! Parce que c'etait si douloureux, rien que d'y penser...(Ha ha! Mystere!(c'est vraiment encore plus triste!!!))  
  
-Laisse Kai tranquille pauvre idiot! s'ecria Ray. Il tenait beaucoup a Kai et savait a quel point les paroles du cyborg etaients cruels. Ce n'etait pas ses simples mots, mais la verite qui se cachaient derriere qui avait blesse son capitaine.  
  
- Ferme la homme chat! Je t'ai rien demande! s'ecria Kai. Il refusait de se faire defendre par quelqu'un.  
  
-Mais Kai...je voulais...balbutia Ray  
  
-J'ai besoin de personne pour prendre ma defense!!! gueula Kai, blesse dans son orgeuil  
  
Il sortit son couteau de poche et le placa juste sur un des longs cils de Tala  
  
- Si tu dis encore un mot me concernant, ton cil est parti!  
  
- NOOON!!!PAS MES CILS!!! D'accord, je ne dis plus rien!!!!!  
  
- C'est mieux comme ca. Et vous 2, oubliez cette histoire!   
  
- Mais...commenca Tyson  
  
- J'AI DIT OUBLIEZ-LA!!!  
  
-D'accord Kai, dit Ray, tremblant. Il ne savait que trop bien que Kai ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitie de lui.  
  
-Maintenant, c'est Tyson qui pose les prochaines questions, dit Kai d'un ton froid, tout en enlevant le couteau des cils de Tala. Il se doutait bien que Tyson ne poserait que des questions concernant la bouffe et ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal de repondre a de telles questions.  
  
-Ok, dit Tyson, essayant d'oublier les derniers arguments, alors que Kai retournait dans son silence habituel. C'est quoi votre plat prefere?  
  
-La soupe aux kleenex, declara Tala sans hesitation.  
  
-Quoi? Repete ca? s'exclama Ray  
  
-J'ai dit la soupe aux kleenex.  
  
-Bon, j'abandonne! Je ne te comprendrai jamais!  
  
-C'est normal, les cyborgs ne se comprennent pas eux-memes.  
  
Ray: goutte sur la tete  
  
-En tk, moi j'adore la bonne bouffe, mas ce que je prefere, c'est la bouffe a chat! repondit Ray. Il tourna son regard vers Kai.  
  
-Les grill-cheese. Pas de commentaire! dit Kai  
  
- Ben moi c'est les nouilles, la pizza, les hamburgers, les sushis, les hot-dogs, le riz, les frites, la soupe aux nouilles, le poulet frit, les croquettes de poulet,...  
  
Les 3 autres: goutte sur la tete.  
  
-Ah oui aussi le poisson, la lasagne, le pate chinois,...  
  
:::::::::::::Veuillez patientez quelques instants. L'enumeration de Tyson est si plate que nous passerons par-dessus de crainte que vous vous tapiez la tete sur l'ecran et que vous creviez le cerveau eclate par l'ecran.:::::::::::::  
  
15 minutes plus tard: TA GUEULEEEEE!!!! s'ecrierent les 3 autres en meme temps. Tyson les regarda d'un air surpris.  
  
-Passe a la prochaine question fat boy! cracha Tala, ecoeure.  
  
-Bon, bon...Max avait trouve ca interessant lui!, dit Tyson, un peu blesse de la reaction des autres. En tk...en parlant de Max, c'est qui votre meilleur ami? Moi c'est Max !  
  
-Et tu fais quoi de Kenny?, demanda Ray  
  
-C'est juste un bouche trou! Il fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, le leche-cul!  
  
-Tres gentil de ta part...anyway moi c'est Lee. On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits! repondit Ray  
  
-Moi c'est Ian! Il est vraiment crampant a accrocher sur le sapin de Noel et a enfermer dans les placards!  
  
-La belle amitie...murmura Ray. Kai?  
  
-Dranzer.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...Mais comment tu peux etre ami avec ton spectre? demanda Tyson  
  
-J'ai repondu a une question! Pas question que je reponde a une deuxieme!  
  
_souffle froid annoncant la neige_  
  
-Bon, bon! Ca parle, un spectre! dit Kai  
  
-Ah...Et votre meilleurE amiE, c'est qui? avanca Tyson  
  
-Mariah, repondit Ray sans hesitation  
  
-Gally. C'est une cyborg que j'ai rencontre il y a quelques annees. Elle est si belle avec ses plaques metalisees le long du bras...En tk et toi Tyson?  
  
-Hilary!!! Je la deteste mais je l'adore aussi! Elle est chiante mais pas chiante en meme temps. Elle est intelligente, mais stupide en meme temps! Et toi Kai, c'est qui ta meilleurE amiE?  
  
-...  
  
-Tu dois repondre!!!  
  
-...  
  
Des poissons firent surface, a quelques metres d'eux. Ils se mirent a faire des yeuxs menacants.  
  
-POICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!!!!!! hurla Tyson, affole.  
  
-Faites quelque chose! s'ecria Ray. Tyson va peter un nerf et c'est grave!  
  
-Ouais pis? demanda Tala.  
  
-Il va devenir encore plus stupide qu'avant! IMAGINE UN PEU! repondit Ray, affole a son tour.  
  
-POICHOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
-Bon, bon! Si je repond, vous partez, especes de saumons fumes? dit Kai  
  
Les yeux menacants devinrent encore plus menacants.  
  
-Glou glou glou glou GLOU! dit un des poissons, furieux. Il s'approchait dangereusement du quai.  
  
-POICHOOOOOONS!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-Ils disent qu'ils sont des truites, pas des saumons et que si tu reponds, ils partent. dit Ray  
  
-Glou glou glou. dit encore le poisson, plus calme.  
  
-Ah et si tu repond pas, ils nous bouffent. dit calmement Ray.  
  
-Depuis quand tu comprend les poissons??!!! s'ecria Tala  
  
-Ben... J'ai du sang de chat dans les veines, donc je dois comprendre ce que disent mes aliments, afin de trouver le meilleur mode de cuisson!  
  
-...  
  
-..  
  
Les poissons s'eloignent tandis que Kai prend la parole.  
  
-Bon, j'ai une amie d'enfance qui s'appelle Mizuka... ca va? Vous me crissez-tu la paix?  
  
-On veut plus d'infos! s'ecria Tala.  
  
-Va chier cyborg fucke!  
  
Un flocon de neige descend doucement du ciel...Suivi d'un autre...  
  
-Ah d'accord! Remonte d'ou tu viens fuckin neige de verite! Elle a mon age et je l'ai revu il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai rencontre grace a un tournoi de beyblade. Pis c'est PO ma blonde! Anyway, toutes les filles sont connes.  
  
-HEY!!!!!!!! s'exclama Ray  
  
-Quoi?!   
  
-Insulte pas les filles!   
  
-Pourquoi pas, hommechat?  
  
-Parce que j'en su... RIEN!!! LAISSEZ-FAIRE!!!  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Hummm.... Je ne soupconne rien du tout... En tk, a mon tour de poser les questions! Apres ca, on devrait tres bien se connaitre...dit Tala (vous vous doutez bien que ses questions ont pour but d'en savoir plus sur le mysterieux Kai...) Et tu repond en premier, orphe...  
  
Kai braque son couteau sur le cil droit de Tala.  
  
-euhhh...je voulais dire orphaganise!  
  
-...  
  
-Anyway, epargne mon magnifique cil! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Kai range son couteau.  
  
-Bon, je disais donc...commenca Tala, tremblant encore un peu, hummm... Est-ce que vous utiliser du deodorant, du boby-spray ou de l'eau de toilette? Quel marque?  
  
-C'est une question stupide, dit Ray  
  
-Et alors? Je passerais au choses serieuses plus tard! Repondez quelqu'un.  
  
-A moi de repondre! cria Tyson. J'utilise du Secret: parfum de verger en fleurs, c'est mon prefere!   
  
-De quoi?! Tyson, tu me degoutes! s'ecria Ray  
  
-Ben quoi?   
  
-Assez fort pour un homme, MAIS CONCU POUR UNE FEMME! Pis verger en fleurs en plus! dit Tala. Tu catches pas?  
  
-Oups... (legere gene)  
  
-En tout cas, moi je m'abaisserait pas a ton niveau! C'est le SPEED le meilleur deorant, dit Ray. Pis j'utilise souvent de l'herbe a puces comme eau de toilette.  
  
-What the...! T'as pas a parler hommechat! s'ecrit Tyson  
  
-Eh oh! Laisse mes instincs primitifs en paix! se defendit Ray. Kai, tu repond.  
  
-Axe.  
  
-Moi c'est de l'huile a moteur! s'ecria Tala  
  
Voyons que tout le monde le regardait avec un drole d'air, Tala rajouta rapidement: C'est pour ne pas rouiller mes engrenages! Bon ...une question un peu plus serieuse (avec un regard en coin malicieux a Kai)-Avez-vous des freres et soeurs? Et ou vivent-ils?(Tala meurt d'envie de connaitre cette information sur Kai) En effet, Tala aurait pu jurer voir une lueur panique troubler un instant le regard du capitaine des Bladebreakers  
  
- Ben moi, j'ai 6 freres et 5 soeurs. , commenca Ray. La moitie sont de la meme portee que moi et les autres d'une portee plus jeune.  
  
-Wow la..Portee???Tala avait l'air un peu surpris  
  
-Ouain, ma mere accouche facon chat. Elle suit l'exemple de mon grand-pere.  
  
-Ah...  
  
- Bon. Ils vivent encore dans mon village. Les 2 plus jeunes ont des oreilles de chat et une queue dans le dos, alors ils sont enfermes a vie dans une des petites maisons de paille, de peur qu'ils ne cree une nouvelle race de mutants. Mes freres s'appelle Rei, Rai, Rey, Re, Ree et Rer. Pis mes soeurs, c'est Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si.  
  
-Et on peut savoir d'ou viennent ces noms epais? demanda Tyson, maintenant completement calme de l'assaut des poissons aux yeux menacants.  
  
-Ben, mon village est tellement coupe du monde qu'aucun nom ne parvient a nos oreilles. Pis en tant que famille nombreuse, mes parents ont pas le teps de choisir des noms. Voila. Et toi Tala?  
  
-Ben... J'ai un demi-frere.  
  
-L'ordinateur portable de Boris?, fit Kai, sarcastique  
  
-Eh oh! J'tai pas sonne! Pis parle pas, meme tes parents voulaient pas de toi!  
  
Kai approcha violamment son couteau de Tala.  
  
-Mais...! Je t'ai meme pas traite d'orphelin! J'ai juste dis la verite!, se justifia Tala, affole.  
  
Pour toute reponse, le couteau trancha le cil droit du cyborg.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! C'EST TOUT CE QUI ME RESTAIT D'HUMAIN!  
  
Tala se met a pleurer en silence, conconctant des plans de revenge diabolique. Kai, lui, retourna dans son silence habituel.  
  
-Kai, c'etait pas gentil! dit Tyson  
  
-Tala l'a insulte! Il a eu se qu'il meritait, contredit Ray  
  
-En tk... Si Tala veut pas repondre, j'y vais avant. repris Tyson. J'ai un grand frere qui s'appelle...euh...euh..merde, men rappelle pu! En tk, on jouait beaucoup ensemble quand on etait petits et il est maintenant a l'universite, pas loin de chez moi.  
  
-A l'universite?! Un membre de ta famille, a l'universite?! Ha ha ha! dit Kai. C'est la meilleure! Ha ha ha!  
  
Kai se mit a rire de son rire qui fait peur (si vous avez ecoute les episodes de Beyblade en Russie, vous connaissez ce rire freakant) Il se reprit assez vite, voyant que les 3 autres le devisageait.  
  
-Kai...ris! Wow... dit Ray.  
  
-Ah ta gueule., Kai etait retourne dans son silence.  
  
-Mais c'est VRAI!!! il fait des etudes en gastrominie! s'exclama Tyson.  
  
-En gastronomie, Tyson. dit Ray  
  
-Ouais ouais, meme chose...  
  
-Et toi Kai?  
  
-Hn, repondit-il.  
  
-Bon...Tala tu veux repondre avant? T'as toujours pas repondu!  
  
-Hn, repondit Tala, encore triste et furieux  
  
-Ah fuck, un de vous 2, kelkun, repondez!!! s'ecria Ray, impatient  
  
Une etrange boule de cristal tombe du ciel, sur la tete de Tyson.  
  
Kai, Tala, Ray(admiratifs): Woooow...  
  
Tyson: Aie!!!!  
  
boule: Je suis la boule magique. Je vais vous montrer en mini-film les reponses de vos amis, pcq ils prennent trop de temps a repondre.  
  
Ray: Hey, wow la, je savais que cette fic etait irrealiste, mais a ce point la!!! SugarHighSquirrel, tu perds ta credibilite!!!  
  
Shs: Ta gueule, l'minou! Te pas suppose me parler! Juste fais avec!!! Ah les T'Chinois..  
  
Ray: Oky, oky, fache toi pas!  
  
Shs: J'ai dit de pu me parler Chinetoque epais!!!  
  
Ray(murmurant a lui-meme): Ca va faire les prejuges raciaux..  
  
boule: Hey chuis encore la moi!!! Bon, commencons par le frere du cyborg fucke....  
  
Un petit film cute part: Un immense ordi saute de joie(O____o) Il vient de revoir son fils aine. Un "gars" approche. Il est plein de fils electriques colles parout sur son corps nu . Il a une tete d'ecureil metallique(me dmande a quoi ca peu r'sembler) Il a d'imprimer sur son front poilu " Propriete de Balkov abbey" Et sur ses fesses: " Concu par l'ordinateur central ...(on peut pu lire pcq le texte est dans la crac) ...de la mere humaine de Tala."  
  
Le film s'arrete  
  
Tala(tout content): Bobbynetiquetter!   
  
Les autres: O______kay...  
  
Ray: Tala, ta famille est quelque peu etrange. Cela me pousse a me questionner sur ta sante mentale qui est probablement deficiente, vu que tes origines biologiques ne sont que peu...  
  
Shs: Scuzez!!! J'ai mis le vocabulaire de Kenny sur Ray... Desole, j'arrange ca!  
  
boule: Hey, degage Shs!!! C mon spot!  
  
Shs: Hey boule, j'peux tenlever kan ca m'tente! Je suis l'auteure!  
  
boule:O_____o  
  
Tyson: On veut L'histoire de Kai!  
  
Kai a l'air soudainement effraye et inquiet. Il saute sur la boule avec son couteau de poche: boule, tu ne me fera pas revoir ca!!!! Ce serait trop cruel!!!  
  
Kai tente d'enfoncer le couteau dans la boule.  
  
boule: NOOOOON!!!!! Laisse moi!!!  
  
Kai: Creve!!!(a l'air d'un tueur fou en train d'essayer de peter une boule)  
  
boule: Ah ha! Je suis L'Incassable, L'Immortel, L'Imaginative, L'Ignorante..wow la.. Boule!!!  
  
Kai: ARGGGGGGGGH!!!! (a toujours l'air d'un fou furieux qui essaye de tuer une boule)  
  
boule: Help me sommmmeoooonnne!(roule dans le lac *plouf*)  
  
Kai: Bon, c'est mieux comme ca.  
  
Un poisson aux yeux menacants apparait a la surface, avec la boule sur son dos.  
  
Tyson:POICHHHHHOOOOONNNNN!!!!!  
  
Tala, Ray: La boule!!!!  
  
boule: Aha! De mon beau spot a 2 metres du quai, je vais pouvoir visionner le film de Kai!  
  
Kai: Poisson de merde!!!!!!!Lache cette boule!!!!!  
  
Poisson: Glou glou glou  
  
Tyson: POICCCCCHHON!!!!!  
  
Ray:Il dit qu'il a pour mission d'aider la boule.  
  
Kai: MEN FOU TU!!!!!!   
  
boule: Alors, je commence  
  
Kai: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOON!!!!!! Oh et puis merde, je peux toujours me suicider apres.  
  
Un film part. On voit Voltaire (le grand-pere evil de Kai si vous le savez pas) qui tient un couteau dans la main. Un jeune garcon, Kai vers ses 10 ans, est affale a l'autre bout de la piece, tout couvert de sang. Il a l'air effraye et crie : AZUMI!!!!! NON LAISSE LA!!!!! Voltaire glisse la lame du couteau sur le cou d'une petite fille d'environ 6 ans, qui pleure et appele a l'aide: Kai, aide moi stp!!!! KAI!!!!!!!!! Kai est tout a fait horrifie et n'a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger. Le couteau tranche la gorge de la jeune fille tandis que le jeune Kai s'ecrie de toutes ses forces: AZZZZUMMMMI!!!!!!NOOOON!!!!Le film arrete.  
  
Kai avait l'air blesse, et baissa les yeux en avalant avec difficulte. Un long silence plana, personne ne sachant que dire. Finalement, la boule prit la parole: Bon, ben jvais yaller....*boule revole dans le ciel et le poisson retourne sous l'eau*  
  
Ray: Kai, je..je n'avais aucune idee de tout ce que tu....de tout ce que tu avais pu endurer...  
  
Tyson: Eh Kai, je suis vraiment desole, je regrette vraiment...  
  
Kai: Oh ca va, fichez moi la paix! Je ne veux pas de votre pitie!  
  
Tala: Ok d'abord. C'est ta faute si elle est morte! TA FAUTE!!! Tu etais la, sans rien faire, alors qu'elle demandait ton aide! Ca doit etre dur de vivre chaque jour avec limpression davoir tue la personne que tu aimais le plus!!!  
  
Kai: TA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala: Pffff...Fache toi pas! Tu las laisse mourir alors que taurais pu la proteger, fait avec!  
  
Ray: Kai a raison, farme ta grande gueule cyborg fucke!  
  
Kai: Oh laissez moi tous EN PAIX!!! * a lair vraiment blesse et a de la misere a parler*  
  
Tala: TA TUE TA SOEUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai, d'une voix casse: TA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Un mot de plus et tu CREVES!!!!!  
  
Kai tourna le dos aux autres beybladers, de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient voir l'immense peine qu'exprimaient les yeux de Kai.   
  
*plouf* (Tala qui vient de sacrer son camp dans le lac, pousse par les 2 autres)  
  
Ray, Tyson: Bien fait pour toi!!!! On ne blesse pas les BLADEBREAKERS!!!  
  
Ray s'approcha de Kai et lui posa une main sur l'epaule. 


End file.
